In the projectiles of such rounds a forward fuse functions on contact with a target to fire a charge of a high explosive in the rearward casing of the projectile. The explosive is consolidated about a rearwardly tapering hollow metal liner, and is fired by a mass moving rearwardly at high velocity to impact the explosive and produce a detonation wave acting forwardly and outwardly from a point on the axis of the projectile.
It has been found that the moving mass does not always impact the explosive axially, so that the detonation wave is not optimally positioned on the axis, and imperfect firing of the projectile results.